


Cherry and Atticus Go West

by PerkyGoth14



Category: An American Tail (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, and Mo are having a pleasant summer evening together about to watch a classic movie. However, strange occurrences happen when the three friends are transported into the movie and turned into mice about to join the Mousekewitz family to go way out West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP in early September. Read & Review!

It was just another weekend, Atticus decided to visit Cherry since Patch was going to visit his family on the farm and Colette decided to go with him. Mo came over too so they could all have some fun. Cherry was looking through her movie collection while Mo got pizza together and Atticus got the soda. 

Cherry came back. "Hey guys, how about some Fievel Goes West?" she offered, showing them the sequel to the beloved mouse movie, 'An American Tail'.

"Sounds great to me." Atticus said.

"What happens in that one?" Mo asked. "I always get those two mixed up."

"An American Tail's when they go to America, and in this one, they go west." Cherry answered like it was obvious.

"Oh, right..." Mo hit herself on the forehead. 

"I've never been a big fan of Western movies, but I do like this one..." Cherry said once she got the movie set up for them.

"Same here." Atticus said.

Mo saw that their food was ready and sorted it out. Cherry put the movie in and got out plates for her and her friends. So far, everything was normal and it seemed like nothing could ruin this moment.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this moment." Atticus said.

Mo smiled as things were going well so far. However, something weird happened. It got dark like a power outage and suddenly, there were sparks all around them and everything started to spin. The three humans called out together, their voices seemed to echo and everything faded to black. What had just happened? While they were knocked out, a shadowed figure came up to the three of them and took them away while they were knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

They weren't home anymore and now on yet another adventure together and they woke up in a bed.

"Huh?" Cherry's voice came. "We must've fallen asleep during the movie... Why are you guys in my room?" she then took out her hand and gasped as she saw it was a paw and she looked in a mirror to see she was a mouse and she let out a squeaked scream.

"What's wrong, Cherry?" Atticus and Mo asked before they both screamed to see she had been turned into a mouse.

Cherry looked to them. "You guys too!?"

Atticus and Mo looked to a mirror and saw that they had been turned into mice as well.

"Oh, come on! Why did the moment have to be ruined?!" Atticus asked.

There was a female voice calling for someone.

There then came a large mouse man, who was the one and only Papa Mousekewitz, the former humans were very surprised to see him, especially in this size. "Are you all vell now?" he asked, concerned about them. "You all had a nasty fall out there."

"Where... Where are we?" Atticus asked.

"You are in the new Mousekevitz home," Papa welcomed them. "I don't know vhy you three vere out in the middle of the streets, it's going to be raining very soon!"

"Mousekewitz?" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo asked.

"Yes," Papa then looked to Cherry. "You seem familiar however... Haven't I seen you in Flaversham Toy Shoppe?"

"Um, maybe..." Cherry shrugged, but did remember her adventure with the great mouse detective with her friend Katie.

"Vell, I hope you three are hungry," Papa told them. "Mama's about done vith dinner."

"We would be glad to join your family for dinner." Atticus said politely.

"If that's okay." Mo added.

"Of course, of course, come, come meet the family." Papa walked them out of the guest room.

"Fievel?" Mama's voice kept calling for the family's only son as her older daughter Tanya was practicing her singing.

'He must be outside.' Atticus thought to himself.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." Mo came up to the mouse girl.

"Oh, thank you..." Tanya smiled bashfully. "I've been practicing... I wanna be a singer when I grow up."

However, the neighbors didn't seem to agree and started to throw vegetables at the mouse girl.

"Papa!" Tanya whined. "They're throwing fruit and vegetables at me again!"

"They're just haters and trolls, don't listen to them." Atticus said.

"Haters and trolls?" Tanya glanced at him funny for his choice of words.

"Just ignore them." Cherry covered up.

"Now, this is Tanya, and this is our baby girl, Yasha," Papa introduced their guests to the family. "I don't know vhere Fievel is, but he should be coming along now..."

"He must be outside playing." Atticus said.

A tomato was then thrown right into their window and splatted on their wall.

Mama came to it and scraped some of the residue off onto a plate. "Another night vithout cheese..." she muttered to herself.

"Now, I'm Bernard Mousekewitz, and this is my vife, Rosabelle." Papa then introduced.

Cherry, Mo, and Atticus gave their names.

"I hope you enjoy dinner, because it vill be the only food you'll get." Mama told them strictly, but showed she was a nice woman.

"I'm sure we'll like the food." Atticus said.

"YEE-HAW!" a voice screeched and there came Fievel as he kicked the door open like a saloon bar. "Howdy, Mama!" he greeted as he made his way for the table. "I come here to rustle me up some grub!"

"Vhere have you been, Fievel?" Mama asked firmly as she seasoned their food. "You're late."

"I had to rescue Sheriff Wylie Burp," Fievel explained, using his childish imagination as always. "He was surrounded by the Cactus Cat gang!"

"Oh, such a tall tale, Fievel," Mama sighed. "And dirty hands too? Go wash."

"Yikes, he sure is a wild kid." Mo said.

Fievel complained about washing his hands. The former humans then decided to do the same.

"Who are you guys and what're you doing here?" Fievel asked their house guests.

"Well, I'm Atticus, and this is my friend, Cherry, and my girlfriend, Mo." Atticus said.

"What're you doing here?" Fievel then asked.

"Umm... We got lost, your dad saved us." Mo made up a story.

"I thought things vould be better in America," Papa sighed. "In Russia, my violins vere famous. Ve never vent hungry."

"Well, some Americans can be mean." Atticus said.

"Especially in New Jersey..." Mo added with a slight scoff.

"Maybe Tanya should sing again." Fievel teased, he had become more of a rascal ever since they settled into America.

"Very funny," Tanya shook her head at him. "You'll see, someday I'll be a big star... At least our new friends have good taste in singing. People will come from miles around."

"Yeah, to eat." Fievel then joked and laughed out loud.

"Mama!" Tanya whined.

"Fievel, don't joke around about your sister's singing, she is a wonderful singer." Mo said.

"TRAIN!" Cherry called, knowing what was now coming based on what she knew about this story.

Everyone looked to her, but then suddenly there was shaking and they all ducked down as the lights temporarily went out. There was a train passing by just then like Cherry had predicted. 

Papa lit the candle back up and everyone sorted themselves again. "They call America the land of opportunity," he said before blowing out the match he lit the candle with. "Opportunity for vhat? For children to play in the filthy streets? To never see the sunshine? Fievel's birthday is coming... And ve don't have enough money for presents."

"Oh, dear." Mo said.

"So, you're all from America?" Mama asked the group.

"Yeah, mostly..." Cherry replied, she wasn't exactly lying.

"Ve better get you home to your parents, they must be vorried sick!" Mama sounded worried for them then, not knowing where they really came from.

"Um, I don't know if you could find them here." Atticus said.

"Nonsense, parents should alvays be near their children." Mama insisted as she carried Yasha.

"I could sing in front of the gift shop," Tanya suggested as a way for them to earn more money. "Maybe they'll throw presents."

This made the family laugh and join together in a warm hug.

"Um, well, you see, um, we don't even know how we got here." Atticus admitted.

Papa felt better once he hugged his family. "How blessed I am to have such fine children..." he smiled to them. "Maybe things vill get better and maybe you three vould like to become members of our family."

"Oh, sir, we cound't impose..." Mo shrugged about laying low with them for a while.

"Only if you vould vant to, the more, the merrier." Papa assured.

"Well, alright, maybe just for a little while." Atticus said.

The family hugged and heard something outside.

"What was that?" Mo wondered.

"Tiger?" Fievel wondered, he came to the window and looked out. "Tiger!"

"Must be a friend of his." Atticus said, acting like he didn't know who Tiger was.

"Oh, yes, this may sound absurd, but Tiger is actually a cat." Papa smiled.

"Really?" Mo actually was surprised since she didn't know the story as well as Atticus or Cherry.

"Yeah, ve didn't think it vas possible," Mama added as she soothed little Yasha's fears. "Especially vith that Gussie Mausheimer."

"Who's she?" Mo asked then.

"She helped us send those bad cats away with her secret weapon and we all reunited as a family!" Tanya replied, sounding very animated right now.

"Cool." Atticus said.

"Actually, it's a little cold." Tanya misunderstood what he meant by that.

"No, when, I said cool, it means, well, it's kind of hard to explain." Atticus said.

Tanya gave a shrug.

"Yasha's so beautiful, can I hold her?" Mo asked.

"Sure, just be very careful." Mama advised, handing her baby girl over to the stranger mouse girl.

"It's okay, I know what to do, I got a baby brother at home." Mo smiled as she gently held Yasha and not drop her.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Hello there, Yasha..." Mo cooed to the baby mouse.

Yasha smiled and giggled to her.

"She seems to really like you." Mama said.

"I like her too." Mo smiled as she continued to hold the baby mouse.

Mama tried to take Yasha back, but the baby mouse girl seemed to whine and refuse to let go and return to her mother.

Papa chuckled. "Vell, at least Yasha has a new friend now."


	3. Chapter 3

Fievel came back to see the others, but just as he did, an alarm was rung outside to alert all of the mice in the area.

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

"It's a cat attack!" Papa cried once he recognized the alarm.

"Cat attack?" Mo asked.

Yasha hiked up closer to the girl in worry. The mice now had to flee away before any of the cats could get them.

"I'll face any of the cats that try to hurt any of us." Atticus said.

"That's brave of you, but ve have to move!" Mama told him, not knowing what he could do.

The mice laughed as they tried to make their escape. Tony Toponi even gathered his family together so they could get out, no way he was going to let his little mousling live in fear like this.

"Let's try not to be seen by any cats." Mo suggested.

Tiger saw the mice fleeing away, he looked very nervous and worried for them, being best friends with the rodent species either way.

"Well, look at it this way at least this can't get any worse." Mo said.

"Let's just hope we make it out alive!" Tanya cried as they were forced out of their home from the cat attack.

There was a brown cat in a red cloak with a hat and monocle and he was accompanied with a large spider.

"SPIDER!" Cherry shrieked, she was deathly afraid of those.

"Oh, no, Cherry is afraid of spiders." Atticus told the mouse family.

"Vhere is the spider?" Papa asked as they were still inside.

"Why those no-good ornery varmints!" Fievel snapped as he went to make the cats pay for scaring Tiger.

"Fievel, come back!" Papa called as Fievel was running off again.

Mo and Atticus decided to go after him so he wouldn't get hurt. Fievel took his blue hat off and changed it into a cowboy hat so he could make his fantasies of the Wild West come to life.

"Fievel, are you crazy?!" Atticus asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doin'!" Fievel was determined. 

Mama shrieked as her only son was going off while there were cats outside.

"Oh, brother, I'll go after him and make sure none of those cats hurt him." Atticus said as he went after the young mouse.

"I'm going with you." Cherry followed after him.

Mo decided stay behind as she was the only one who was able to calm Yasha down at the moment.

One of the cats grinned evilly as he slammed his paw into the Mousekewitz home and destroyed it, making Papa cling to the edge, fearing for his life while the others were knocked out of their home in the rain.

"Fievel! Fievel!" Atticus called out.

Cherry followed after him so they could find the mouse and return him home. The cat saw the mother and two daughters alone and decided to go after them. Mo hugged Yasha while Mama held Tanya. They tried to get away, but no matter what, the cat would be near them. The cat laughed as he was hungry for them.

"I see yer missin' an eye, Pilgrim!" Fievel taunted as he looked more like the cowboy he had aspired to be now. "Now, this makes a fair fight!"

"Fievel, this is insane." Atticus said.

"You're gonna get hurt!" Cherry added.

"Hey, if Wylie Burp can do this, then so can I!" Fievel wasn't going to quit.

"But whoever this Wylie Burp is must either be a bigger animal." Atticus said.

"Like a dog." Cherry added, already knowing.

"I know what I'm doing!" Fievel still stood up for himself.

The cat with an eye patch snarled to the mice challenging him.

"That's right, I'm talkin' to you, Fur Head!" Fievel taunted.

"FUR HEAD!?" the cat snarled as he went to beat the cheese out of them now.

"Hey, one-eyed freak!" Atticus called out to the cat.

The cat hissed and came for them, leaving the rest of the Mousekewitz family alone. "I don't care what the boss says, you mouses are lunch!"

Fievel looked overwhelmed suddenly as the cat came toward them.

"Run, run, you all!" Mama told them as she ran with the others, carrying her crying baby.

Atticus just simply walked up to the cat, unafraid of him. Fievel was very afraid, he even started to cry, fearing for his life now. However, there came a screechy noise which made the cat's ears feel in pain.

Papa was playing his violin badly to distract the cat and allow them to escape. "Run for your life, children!" he told the three young mice to get out while they still could.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Cherry said, picking up Fievel and ran off to the mouse family.

The cat sorted himself out and started to chase after them. Atticus growled, he wanted to teach this cat a lesson as Cherry and Fievel ran off together, but decided to teach the cat a lesson later on. The three then ended up in a can and started to roll down the street.

"I'm feeling siiiiicckk!" Cherry grunted as they spun around and around.

"Mama, Tanya, get in!" Fievel called to his mother and sister so they could travel faster as the cat chased them.

Papa then ran alongside them to join them, it took a while, but he finally made it in with his family.

"I think I'm getting a bit dizzy." Mo said.

The cat pounced for them, but it made them go even faster and they even fell down into a vent leading into the sewers. At least they were free from that cat. They all now used the can as a boat as they were swiftly going through the water.

"I'm so sorry you poor children have to go through this." Mama told Atticus, Cherry, and Mo.

"Hey, it's alright, besides we've been through worse." Atticus said.

"Oh, I don't even vant to think of it!" Mama was worried.

"You gonna be sick, Cherry?" Mo asked, knowing how Cherry got on boat rides.

"Yeah and that smell isn't helping..." Cherry moaned a little. "Is it me or is the water getting faster?"

"It's not just you." Atticus said.

The water was rushing and became more like a tidal wave, taking them with it. Fievel was excited however. The can went faster and they started to go down a waterfall, making them all scream. They went through all sorts of twists and turns that was no different from a water based amusement park ride.

"Wahoo! What a ride!" Atticus cheered.

There was one more waterfall that was so huge and they flew through the air and crashed into that last one. However, they all could still float, but they were suffocating a little from the water. Due to being a mouse, this one time, Atticus didn't change.

"Let's go on that ride again!" Fievel chirped, very excited.

"Vhere did I get such a son?" Mama sighed.

"I don't know." Atticus shrugged, but was confused why he didn't change into a merboy or in this case, mermouse.

"Why, howdy, fine mice," a male voice called as they floated along. "I'm in desperate need of help. I've come into possession of railway tickets to the West."

When their can boat passed a corner, they could see a cowboy mouse talking to a large group of fellow mice.

"Tickets to sunshine that I will be unable to use," the cowboy mouse continued. "Surely there are some of y'all looking for a little elbow room, y'all."

"That isn't really how cowboys or in this case, cowmice, talk." Atticus said.

"Yeah, how would you know?" Mo asked.

"I watch a lot of cowboy movies." Atticus replied, he was sure this was a trick.

Fievel was too impressed and excited to see a real live cowboy that he didn't see anything wrong with this little set-up.

"Now, I ain't gonna lie," the cowboy continued. "There are problems out West. There's a lot of bright sunshine and fresh air."

"The horror..." Cherry grumbled.

"But after these opulent, aromatic sewers, that might be upsetting for you all, you all, y'all." the cowboy still tried to convince the mice to be on his side.

"Okay, what is this guy up to?" Atticus asked.

Mouse families then butted against each other to take tickets into the Wild West, believing his stories.

"Hold your horses, one dogdarn minute, y'all!" the cowboy tried to settle them down. "There's plenty for everyone! Yes, siree!" he then got out tickets for all of them to emigrate from this old land and settle into the West.

"Are there any cats out West?" a mouse woman asked in concern.

"There certainly are," the cowboy mouse replied. "If you have prejudices against cats, you better stay put. On the frontier cats and mice help each other. The anointed leader of cats, Mr. Cat R. Waul..."

"Yeah, only for him to have an evil plan." Atticus whispered to himself, already have seen the movie.

Cherry nodded, she knew as well as the 'cowboy' talked about how Cat R. Waul was the best of the best. Mo seemed to be fooled like the rest of the Mousekewitz family, but she did sense something off about this cowboy character.

"Uh, ah, the fact is, cats even get along with the dogs out there," the 'cowboy' continued. "Sheriff Wylie Burp is probably the finest law-dog in the West, actually, y'all."

"Wow, Wylie Burp..." Fievel whispered in excitement about going to live in the West instead of around here.

"Too bad there aren't any desperadoes to round up." the cowboy laughed, which made everyone want to buy a ticket to get to the Wild West.

"We might as well go and buy tickets." Atticus said.

"Come on, Papa, let's go!" Fievel agreed.

"There is opportunity out Vest." Mama suggested.

"Maybe they'll have a better appreciation for singers out there!" Tanya smiled.

"So vhat are ve fiddling around here for?" Papa chuckled. "Let's go Vest!"

"Couldn't agree more." Atticus said.

It was now official.

"Ve'll leave in the morning so ve can make it to the train." Mama advised after they got train tickets.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

The following night was spent by packing up and Fievel was writing a letter for his best friend, Tiger in case they would be gone by the time he would come and see the family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, we made it, not that it was worth it." Mo said.

"Cheer up, Monique, dear, you'll make new friends." Papa soothed her like she was his foster daughter.

A newlywed mouse couple even moved into a shoe together. Mo just sighed, it made her only think of the wedding she wished to have with Atticus once they would get older. A mouse moved into a boiler and called it 'Home Sweet Home'. Tony and his wife Bridget moved into a teapot together with their child.

"Looks like almost everything is taken." Mo said.

"Papa, quick, quick!" Mama warned her husband to find a home before all the places would fill up.

"Alright, alright," Papa replied. "Ve Mousekevitzes may be slower, but ve are smarter. You see, all these speedier mice are fighting the land, but in this country, you vant to be near the vater." he then showed there was a barrel up on a stand with dripping water.

Soon, the family settled into an open gas tank which gave them a small puddle of water from the barrel.

"Wow." Mo said.

"This is your land?" Mama mocked her husband at first, but then looked sad again. "Ve lost Fievel and his friends."

"Mama, they vill come," Papa encouraged her with a smile. "He's a Mousekewitz and those two vith him have good heads on their shoulders! If ve vork hard, Green River vill be everything ve've dreamed of. The vater for instance... In a few days, it vill be a beautiful vaterfall."

"Well, at least that's something to think about." Mo said.

"That's the spirit!" Papa smiled to her.

"Well, at least it's not going to get worse." Mo said.

However, as she said that, the water stopped dropping and ground quickly dried up.

"Oh, come on!" Mo exclaimed.

The cats and spider even came to see them. The Mousekewitz family stayed close together in case something bad might happen to them. Mo came over to them to make sure the cats or spiders didn't try to hurt them.

The brown cat seemed charming however and was showing he was kind though. "After all, what are neighbors for?" he rhetorically asked, looking to his right hand men. "A cup of sugar, a saucer of cream, a pail of water..."

"Water?" the spider chuckled as he held the bail of water. "I'll give 'em water!"

"I'd like to share a vision," the brown cat said to them, lifting up Baby Yasha from the other toddlers around her age, which worried Mama at first. "A world where cats and mice live and work side by side. A world where mothers raise their mouselings without fear. Where musicians receive their proper due. Where young mousettes fulfill their every, dream..."

The other mice really liked the sound of this kind of world and maybe living in the West wouldn't be so bad.

"Will you help me build this world?" the brown cat smiled to them, which made the mice all cheer in agreement.

'Wow, maybe this guy isn't so bad after all.' Mo thought to herself.

The brown cat, who was named Cat R. Waul, then returned Baby Yasha back to her family and she cooed and giggled in response.

'He does seem nice.' Mo thought to herself.

The mice were going to have to get used to living among cats, but it actually seemed worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel were walking alongside the railroad tracks as the sun was baking them alive. They were all muttering about needing water and they had been out in the sun so long with no water, this led to hallucinations.

"You know, we wouldn't be in this situation if a certain young mouse hadn't sneaked away in the middle of the night." Atticus glared.

"I didn't mean to make us fall..." Fievel defended, though a little weak due to being extremely thirsty.

Cherry wiped her head. She was sweating, she hated to sweat.

"I know, it's just that it's so hot out here, I cannot wait for us to get to some shade." Atticus said.

Fievel's ears went up. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Cherry asked as the heat was affecting her the most due to hating hotness.

"It's Mama..." Fievel sounded relieved, but still exhausted and dehydrated.

"Oh, no, I think he's experiencing his first mirage." Atticus said.

"Those really happen?" Cherry asked. "I thought maybe they were just urban legends."

"It could happen." Atticus explained.

Fievel kept moving closer and closer, unfortunately for him, he was about to run into a cactus field.

"Oh, no, he's about to run right into one of those--" Atticus said.

"Fievel, stop!" Cherry tried to speak up.

It was too late, Fievel giggled and hugged the prickly plants, but once he got jabbed, he jumped high in the air in pain.

"Cactus." Atticus finished.

Fievel came back down and winced as he was in pain now. Cherry and Atticus then continued to walk with him around the sandy surface, trying to find civilization.

A little while later, there were calls heard for Fievel that sounded familiar.

"That sounded like Tiger..." Fievel whispered.

"You sure?" Atticus asked, already knowing what Tiger's voice sounded like.

"I swear it..." Fievel whispered, then looked thoughtful and frowned. "Nah, it has to be just a mirage..."

"You never know, Fievel, sometimes mirages can confuse you to what's real." Atticus said.

"That's true..." Cherry agreed.

Fievel walked with them, passing the obviously real Tiger, but still didn't want to believe it. "Hi, Mirage Tiger..."

"Hi, Mirage Fievel and his new friends..." Tiger weakly greeted back as he went off to the opposite direction.

"Wait, that mirage didn't sound echoey," Atticus realized. "Could that have been..... Nah."

"All I know is that I am ready to go to bed..." Cherry muttered.

"Maybe a little rest would be great, that way, we can continue walking at night when it's much cooler." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I never got that about deserts, but at least it's cool out at night, which is so perfect for me..." Cherry sounded relaxed for a change.

"So, then why don't we stop and rest?" Atticus suggested.

"We can't stop now!" Fievel encouraged.

"Fievel, we're in the desert, it's hot, we need to stop and rest." Atticus said.

Fievel did not want to give up, but he eventually tired himself out.

"Come on, a little rest will do us some good, besides, once it's night time, it'll be less stressful for us." Atticus said.

"Okay, you're probably right." Fievel said.

"Yeah, the heat makes me unhappy..." Cherry added. 

"What doesn't make you unhappy?" Atticus glanced at her jokingly.

"Other people's misery..." Cherry looked away mysteriously.

"Um, okay?" Atticus said out of confusion.

Fievel was getting very dizzy from dehydration.

"Come on, have a seat." Cherry told the young mouseling.

"Okay." Fievel said before passing out.

Cherry made sure they would be warm enough since it usually got freezing cold in the desert at night. "Of all the places for an adventure, it had to be the Wild West..."

"At least it can't get worse." Atticus said.

Cherry glared at him for saying that.

A screech was then heard.

Fievel woke up from his little episode and looked up and there was a vicious bird of prey now swooping down from the air to eat them.

"RUN!" Cherry called.

The three mice then quickly got back to their feet and tried to outrun the bird.

"Why does something like this always happen when someone says that?!" Atticus asked.

"Because fate is cruel!" Cherry said as they ran as fast as they could.

Fievel let out a scream as they kept running. The bird then swooped down and caught Fievel in its talons and flew off with him.

"Hey, come back here with our friend!" Atticus demanded. He got his answer as the bird came back and snatched up both Atticus and Cherry.

"You just had to say it." Cherry folded her arms as they were going to be prey as well.

"Sorry." Atticus said.

The fabric on Fievel's shirt ripped and made the young mouse drop down. Once he landed on the ground, he rushed for a nearby hole so he could hide in it and avoid being eaten.

The bird noticed Fievel dropped, so it swooped down again to get him. Cherry and Atticus zipped away after the bird was on the ground, going after Fievel. The bird got Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel back together and flew off with them, rising them high up in the air and left to take them to its nest. 

"This bird is getting annoying." Atticus said.

"Death by dinner for a bird of prey..." Cherry shrugged. "I never though it'd end this way."

"No way, we're not going out like this." Atticus said.

"Too bad..." Cherry looked distantly to the full moon.

They were flying for a good while until there were randomly colorful fireworks.

"What the!?" Cherry and Atticus noticed.

"What are those?" Fievel asked.

"They look like fireworks." Cherry observed.

"But where are they coming from?" Atticus wondered.

The bird was unable to concentrate on its flying as the colorful lights flashed in its eyes and made it squawk in total discomfort and misery. It eventually clucked like a chicken and didn't seem as threatening as a popcorn ball hit it and it dropped Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel right in the middle of a banquet.

"Whoa! Who's the banquet for?" Fievel asked.

"Not us..." Cherry mumbled.

"Water!" Fievel realized what he landed in and slurped some of it.

Cherry and Atticus then drank some of the water too since they had been walking all day through the desert. Unfortunately and unintentionally, they were grabbed in the bowl and were rushed down from the water into someone's hungry mouth.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus groaned.

"Oh, no..." Fievel whimpered. "We're in a mouth!"

"Hey, you were right, the bird wasn't gonna kill us," Cherry said to Atticus. "We'll just burn from stomach acid."

Fievel screamed and clung onto the uvula of the mouth.

"Hey! Let us out of this mouth!" Atticus yelled out to whoever drank the water and would possibly swallow them.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't throw up..." Fievel moaned.

"Who said that?" the voice asked.

"ME!" Atticus yelled.

"Me?" the voice was confused.

"SAY 'AAAH'!" Cherry called before they could fall down the throat and be digested.

"Yes, please say 'AAAH'!" Atticus added in.

"Aaahhh..." 

They were all suddenly on a tongue and they saw someone very familiar. "Tiger!"

"Guys!" Tiger smiled to them, knowing why he couldn't eat just then.

"Tiger, what are you doing here?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, it was the strangest thing, these mice were gonna eat me, but they're treating me like a god now!" Tiger smiled.

Fievel hugged his cat best friend. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Why didn't you come say goodbye back in the city?" Cherry asked.

"I tried to," Tiger explained. "I was there this morning, but by the time I came over, you were already gone and I've been looking all over for ya."

"You have?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I kinda took a break once these Indian mice came with food for me." Tiger smiled apologetically.

"Come on!" Fievel jumped up. "Let's go to Green River!"

"Yeah, as in, now." Atticus said.

The mouse chief came with his strongest mice and they carried a roast turkey.

"Erm... Uhh... Listen, guys," Tiger bent down, setting the three mice on the ground. "They think I'm a god here, so this right here, is kinda unprofessional..."

"But Tiger, we have to warn our family and friends!" Fievel insisted. "That cats are gonna turn us into mouse--"

Tiger shushed him. "The folks are gettin' very offended," he whispered sharply. "Listen, you go run and I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Promise?" Atticus asked.

"I promise," Tiger vowed. "Cross my heart and hope to cry." he then wiped his eyes with his bushy tail.

"Oh, Tiger, I nearly forgot," Fievel spoke up. "How do we get to Green River?"

"Just grab a sage coach." Tiger brought a tumbleweed for them to climb into and travel that way. 

"Okay, see ya later, Tiger, adios!" Fievel called as he was going in the tumbleweed with Cherry and Atticus.

"Sage coach, get it?" Tiger chuckled and waved to them as they traveled to get back to where the others were. "Ah, never mind..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Rollin', Rollin', Rollin'~..." Cherry randomly sang.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

Cherry shrugged. "Those guys who lived in the orphanage before us used to sing it."

"Who?" Atticus asked.

"The Blues Brothers, Jake and Elwood." Cherry explained.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder if we should go back and visit that orphanage for old time's sake..." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

The traveling lasted for a good long time.

They ended up outside an office with two sleeping dogs, one of which wore a cowboy hat over his eyes.

"That dog looks familiar..." Cherry said to herself about the other dog who wore a string around its neck as it carried something. "Wait a sec..." she then lifted up the bottom part and saw the end of the string was a timer that was ticking.

"Strange, what kind of dog would wear a timer?" Atticus wondered.

"Einstein!" Cherry realized who this dog was.

"Einstein?" Atticus asked.

"This is my Uncle Emmett's dog." Cherry said to him.

"Excuse us, Mr. Dog!" Fievel called to the other dog. "We need your help!"

"Huh?" the other dog mumbled, slowly waking up before going right back to sleep due to being old. "Oh, no, the tumbleweed's asking me for help... No, not again..." he then covered his eyes with his ears.

"Do we look like a tumbleweed to you?!" Atticus exclaimed.

The dog went right back to sleep, accidentally letting out a burp and blew away Fievel after Atticus helped Cherry out.

A man with silvery white hair with a brown hat, a jacket, rough pants, and boots came out of the building he was in before. "Come on, Einie, time to go." he told his dog. 

"Uncle Emmett!" Cherry squeaked out loud.

"Sir, wait!" Atticus squeaked out loud.

Einstein barked and growled to his master.

"What is it, boy?" the aging man knelt down next to his dog. "You see something weird?"

Einstein gestured to the mice. The man bent down and picked up the mice in his hand, wondering why his dog would want anything to do with them.

"Uncle Emmett!" Cherry squeaked. "Please!"

"That's funny, that mouse sounded just like Cherry..." the man pouted slightly.

"That's because that is Cherry! And I'm her best friend, Atticus!" Atticus squeaked.

"GREAT SCOTT!" the old man jumped back slightly.

"Yeah, that's Uncle Emmett alright." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry, what in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton happened to you two?" Emmett glanced at his niece and her friend.

"We don't know, one moment we're watching a movie, the next thing we know, we're being sucked into the movie and when we woke up, we were mice." Atticus told him.

"That sounds preposterous," Emmett commented. "But, Cherry would never lie to me... Now, where are you all headed?"

"Cat R. Waul's going to turn everyone into mouse burgers!" Cherry explained, becoming animated. "We overheard him! He tried to trick us, but we know he was only lying! No cats can be trusted to any mice, except for maybe Tiger."

"Yeah, because Tiger would never ever eat a mouse." Atticus said.

"A cat who never eats rodents... Fascinating..." Emmett mumbled. 

"Could you let us go warn the others, please?" Cherry asked her maternal uncle. 

"As long as if you think you'll be okay..." Emmett warned before he bent down to let them back down on the ground with the other mice.

"We will, sir." Atticus said.

"Good luck then..." Emmett decided to let them ride on Einstein. "Enie, take them to the other mice and come straight home."

Einstein nodded to him and carried Cherry and Atticus on his back so they wouldn't get stepped on or taken away from any cats. Emmett then walked off with his supplies and went to get home to his new wife and kids.

"This reminds me of when I rode on Toby's back with Basil, Dawson, and Olivia." Cherry said once they were on Einstein's back.

"This sure feels like fun." Atticus smiled.

Einstein placed his nose on the ground and sniffed for mice. Cherry and Atticus looked around, but Einstein stopped and barked to them.

"You found them?" Cherry smiled and hugged the dog. "Thanks, Einie, now go back to Uncle Emmett!"

Einstein gently lowered himself to let them off and once they were off, he went to go home himself.

"Wait, Cherry, I feel like we forgot something." Atticus said.

"What's that?" Cherry asked.

"Wait, are all three of us here?" Atticus asked.

"Here he comes." Cherry pointed.

The tumbleweed with Fievel in it was rolling over and ended up in a board, a human male stepped on it just in time for Fievel to come out and find them. The other mice were building their new civilization that was somehow invisible to human eyes in a metaphorical sense.

"Wow." Atticus said.

They wandered around and as two male mice were carrying a see-through piece of glass, they saw the Mousekewitz family with Hiram. 

"Mama, Papa, Tanya!" Fievel rushed over to his family.

Cherry and Atticus followed after him as the family, minus Mo, Olivia, and Baby Yasha.

"Where do you think Mo, Olivia, and Baby Yasha are?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Gee, I dunno, why don't we ask them?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Why do you gotta be bitterly sarcastic?" Atticus asked her.

"Stop asking obvious or stupid questions..." Cherry slowly shut her eyes.

"Fine, fine." Atticus said.

Fievel happily reunited with his family, which made them stop their helping paws in work, but this was much more important.

"Mousekewitz, don't let go!" Hiram warned the parents and older sister. 

The family then went back to work after they shared a hug with Fievel.

"What happened to you?" Tanya giggled.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Atticus said.

"Oh, come on..." Tanya insisted.

"We were lost in the middle of the desert, and a GIANT hawk swooped down and got us!" Fievel explained. "And that Cat R. Waul, he's gonna build a giant mousetrap and turn us into mouse burgers!"

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Papa chuckled to this, thinking that they were out in the desert too long and it was just an overative imagination.

Atticus groaned, he knew that would happen. "Where are Mo, Olivia, and Baby Yasha?" he then asked.

"I think I saw them in the general store window." Hiram suggested.

"Thank you, sir." Atticus smiled before going off to the general store.

Hiram tipped his hat and went back to work.

"Come on, Fievel, we better make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Cherry said.

"Okay..." Fievel sighed that his family didn't believe him and went with her to find the girls.

A cat dressed like a cowboy smiled to the mice and helped them, acting friendly.

"They should be in here somewhere." Atticus said.

The girls were in fact on the window sill of the general store.

"Oh, Atticus!" Mo beamed, she gently handed the baby to Olivia and rushed over to hug her boyfriend.

Atticus rushed over to hug his girlfriend, feeling like they had been separated forever.

"Are ye okay, Fievel?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Fievel said to her.

"Are any of you hurt?" Mo asked.

"We'll be fine." Cherry said.

Fievel looked at the one cowboy cat as he stumbled into the saloon. "Something's telling me to go over there."

"Me as well." Atticus said.

Cherry, Mo, and Olivia followed after. Mo gently bounced Yasha and comforted her as she carried the youngest Mouskewitz.

"So why are we going in the saloon?" Olivia asked.

"I dunno why, but I feel like something's going on over there." Fievel said to her.

"Come on, Yasha, let's go." Mo told the baby mouse she was carrying.

Yasha cooed to her and nodded, like she agreed with going along. With that, they all came into the saloon and it was crawling with felines.


	7. Chapter 7

'Whoa, that's a lot of cats.' Atticus thought to himself.

They looked around and saw Cat R. Waul as he was living like a king in the saloon so far.

"This bein' nice to mice, it's... it's... IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" the cowboy cat had a panic attack.

"You morons!" Cat R. Waul slammed a magnifying glass on top of him.

There was a genius cat that showed a blueprint on how they were going to catch all of the mice so they could eat them.

'Oh, no.' Atticus thought to himself.

"MOUSE BURGER!" the cats cheered.

"Let me hear it again?" Cat R. Waul smiled smugly.

"MOUSE BURGER!" the cats cheered again.

"Let the saliva flow!" Cat R. Waul grinned to them.

Fievel, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Olivia, and Yasha looked slightly panicked.

"We have to warn the others." Mo whispered.

"They don't believe us..." Fievel pouted.

"We tried to tell his family, but they didn't listen." Cherry said to Mo to explain that saying.

"I'm gonna make that cat pay..." Fievel slid on a fork, got on stage, grabbed the fork and poked Waul against his tail.

Cat R. Waul shrieked and crashed through the ceiling.

"That's gotta hurt." Atticus said.

After a few moments, Cat R. Waul finally came back down. "Humans, yech! So shiny and blah!"

Cherry, Mo, and Atticus gave glares, taking offense to that.

"You take that back!" Atticus glared.

Fievel looked curious and confused why Atticus would take offense to that. 

"Right, I want the subversive who attempted to assassinate me, found." Waul demanded to his spider minion.

"I love finding subversives!" Chula cheered before spitting up a web. "What's a subversive?"

"Someone who doesn't have long to live." Waul glared as Fievel kept the fork and ended up on a record player and got stuck in the needle. 

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo tried to help him out.

"If it isn't my friends from the train?" Waul smirked to the young mice, trying to remain friendly like the others believed him to be.

"Um, Atticus, I think that now is a perfect time for you to use your true strength on them." Mo said nervously.

"We heard what you said about the mouse burgers." Cherry glared and narrowed her eyes at the brown cat.

"We're gonna tell everyone and we're gonna get Wylie Burp." Fievel added in bravery.

"You're also gonna be dead meat in a few seconds." Mo said, looking to her boyfriend after she said that.

"Yeah!" Atticus added in, cracking his knuckles.

Cat R. Waul just laughed at the young mice with his fellow cats. "That quaint historical figure," he mocked the young mice he held hostage before he was going to eat them all alive. "Put simply, I am the law here. You are all just mere hors d'oeuvres."

"I'll show you hors d'oeuvres!" Atticus growled, about to attack.

However, before anything could happen, Cat R. Waul heard distant singing which bounced into his ears in delight.

'Why did he stop?' Atticus thought to himself.

Cat R. Waul dropped the mice. They then took this chance to run away, but they got trapped into a bottle and Chula was death-staring them all, looking like he wanted to eat them as well.

Cat R. Waul ignored everything in his path and walked aimlessly out of the saloon and went to find the source of the singing. He had found out that the singing had come from Tanya as she was painting for her family's new business in the Wild West. And where her singing seemed to have touched the evil cat's heart.

He even reached his paw out and made it dance with her as she was in her own little world right now. He knew that he just had to show Tanya to Miss Kitty. After he walked Tanya into his paw, he grabbed her, though not in a predator way, and took her to the gray female cat who was a showgirl for the saloon. And where it looked like she was getting ready.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in..." the sassy female cat said as soon as she caught Cat R. Waul in her mirror's reflection. "A mouse... That's a first."

"Not just any mouse," Cat R. Waul held out Tanya in his paws who stopped singing and just realized where she was now. "This is a diva."

This didn't impress the sassy cat one little bit or a least, she didn't show that she was impressed. "Diva, schmever. Put a mouse on the stage and your saloon's gonna be as empty as Death Valley on a cold day in June when the snow don't fall."

Cat R. Waul tried to process that, he got tired of it and was annoyed. "WHAT!? They'll love her, adore her," he then gave a promising smile to the young mouse and gently set her on the table for Miss Kitty to see. "Those who don't will answer to me."

Olivia and Mo poked their heads into the room and saw Tanya in between the two cats.

"What do we do?" Olivia whispered.

"I dunno about you, but I'm gonna give that cat a piece of my mind!" Mo looked menacing towards Cat R. Waul.

Cat R. Waul and Miss Kitty got into an argument before they settled it and the male cat took his leave. Mo and Olivia then rushed in and they crawled up to come to Tanya's sides, very happy and thankful that she was still alive.

"What're you guys doing here?" Tanya asked.

"We're here to save you." Olivia said.

"Save me?" Tanya asked.

"We thought they were gonna eat you." Mo explained.

"Oh, don't worry, mouseys," Miss Kitty smiled to the young female mice. "You're all safe now."

"You mean you don't eat mice?" Mo asked.

"Not so much anymore," Miss Kitty smiled to them as she rubbed her face with her tail. "I'm soft as this powder puff and twice as gentle. But living out here around characters like that..." she then grabbed one of her collars and gritted her teeth like she wanted to strangle it, but returned her friendly disposition to show she meant the three of them no harm. "What're your names?"

"My name is Olivia Flaversham." the young female Scottish mouse said.

"Tanya," the young female Russian mouse gave her name. "Tanya Mousekewitz."

"And I'm Mo Brown." the young not real female mouse finished.

"And you wanna be great singers." Miss Kitty smiled as she put on a collar around her neck.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, I do..." Tanya chattered excitedly. "Yes, yes, yes..."

"I... I have never thought of singing before..." Olivia admitted.

"I-I guess I have wanted to sing before." Mo said.

"Ye have?" Olivia asked.

"Sometimes..." Mo shrugged. "I know a song that I used to sing to Angel back home."

Tanya suddenly shook and looked worried. 

"What's the matter?" Miss Kitty noticed. "You're shaking like a rattlesnake tail."

"I-I'm scared..." Tanya whimpered. "I've never sang in front of a real audience."

"It's going to be okay." Mo assured her.

There was a crash heard followed by Chula's laughter.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't be an artiste, if you weren't just a teensy bit nervous." Miss Kitty carried Tanya, Mo, and Olivia in her paws and gently set them down by her mirror on the vanity table.

"I'm not pretty..." Tanya frowned.

"And says who?" Miss Kitty gave a warm and supportive smile. "You can be whatever you want if you believe in yourself. Show me some grit and guts."

Olivia and Mo looked to their reflections as well as Tanya did. And where they saw themselves in beautiful dresses.

"Come on, honey dears," Miss Kitty encouraged. "Give me some smiles."

The three girls looked back and gave very small and barely visible smiles.

"Oh, no, no," Miss Kitty disapproved. "Sweethearts, you can all do better than that... Each of you, think of something nice."

Each of them were then thinking of something nice. The girls imagined themselves in showgirl dresses which made them very happy.

"I want you all to reach deep down and find the most beautiful thought that's in your heart." Miss Kitty coached.

The girls took her words into good use and still imagined while Miss Kitty applied make-up on them. And where it seemed to work. Olivia and Tanya enjoyed the makeover, but Mo was a little hesitant, yet she allowed Miss Kitty to doll her up too.

"Oh, beautiful," Miss Kitty smiled to them. "Tonight, girls, forget you're in this cowpie hole-of-an-olive-pit town. You're with your fellas at the El Purrocco club. You're on that stage, and they have front row seats. You're singing your heart out just for them."

"Thank you, Miss." Olivia smiled.

"My pleasure..." Miss Kitty sounded distant then.

Olivia and Mo looked to her. Miss Kitty found herself looking at her old photographs of Tiger.

"There are things there I miss so much," Miss Kitty sighed, she put Tanya in a red dress, Mo in a purple dress, and Olivia in a blue dress. "I've forgotten why I left. So much for regrets," she then brightened up and looked at the mirror for the young female mice. "So, you like yourselves?"

"You bet." Mo smiled.

"We look like real ladies." Tanya agreed.

"Remember, the real lady is what's under the mask," Miss Kitty advised as she sprayed perfume. "Now go knock 'em dead." she then carried the three of them in her paw as the male cats in the saloon were hassling each other and having fun of their own.

"Metaphorically speaking." Mo said.

There were bottles thrown, but luckily, Miss Kitty dodged them as she carried her new showgirls.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear," Chula said as he carried the bottle that carried Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel over a small fire from a candle. "They're not cookin' evenly." He then yelped as a flame jumped out and burnt one of his pinchers.

"That's what you get for being evil." Atticus smirked.

"Gentle creatures!" Cat R. Waul, coming onto stage in front of the cowboy cats. "I have arranged for a special preview of the artistic virtuosity that will become of commonplace on this stage. Allow me to present the divine divas: Miss Tanya, Monique, and Olivia!"

The cats clapped and laughed, eagerly awaiting their entertainment.

"Oh, we're so nervous." Mo and Olivia gulped.

"W-We can't do this..." Tanya trembled again.

"Sure you can," Miss Kitty soothed. "If anyone throws so much as a radish at you, I'll slap 'em so hard their meow'll fall off."

"Thank you, Miss Kitty." Mo smiled.

Miss Kitty then wished them luck and went to the side and let them show the cats what they were made up. The cats were heckling the three so far since they were mice. The three mice girls tried to sing, but they were being rudely booed off stage until the girls hit a high note. The high not broke the glass bottle that held Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel hostage and it also amazed the cowboy cats. The piano player then played a tune and Tanya, Mo, and Olivia could now sing with high self-esteem and confidence.

"Quick, you guys, let's run!" Fievel exclaimed.

"Come back, mice!" Chula called after his prey. "You wouldn't want me to miss dinner!" he then tried to spit a web at them, but it ended up in his eyes. "I'm blind!"

"Help, girls!" Cherry and Atticus called as they ran with Fievel.

Mo, Olivia, and Tanya just tuned them out and kept singing.

"Girls!" Atticus called out.

Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel even grabbed onto a rope as the three mice girls just kept singing and focused on their inner most desires. Atticus loved Mo's singing voice, it was a lot different than he expected, but still, his life was at risk. Why was she ignoring him!? Chula swung after them to capture them.

"Wait, why are we running when I can just use my true strength against that spider?" Atticus asked.

"You tell me, genius!" Cherry said as she was mostly running from Chula because of her arachnophobia. 

A mirror broke into shards on the stage which hit the stage, but did not harm Mo, Olivia, or Tanya as they sang their song for the patrons.

"Time to stop running and time to fight the spider." Atticus glared before stopping.

"You do that!" Cherry said as she ran off with Fievel.

Chula chased after them and he snarled at Atticus before starting to tackle him, which was a rather dumb move. Because now, the spider was going to feel a whole lot of pain.

"Should we help?" Fievel asked.

"He's got this." Cherry reassured.

"You sure?" Fievel asked.

They then heard Chula trying to escape.

"Trust me." Cherry promised.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Atticus taunted the villainous spider.

This caused for the villainous spider to get scared and began to run for his life. Fievel and Cherry saw this and laughed at Chula as he escaped and they came back to Atticus's side.

"That'll teach him..." Atticus said.

The cats jeered for their entertainment. Fievel, Cherry, and Atticus then rushed to the stage to warn the girls. Fievel had caught Miss Kitty's perfume scent in his hat to give to Tiger later as they ran.

Mo, Tanya, and Olivia curtsied after their performance and they felt like they were making their dreams come true.

"Girls!" Atticus called out.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" Fievel panted.

"We must stay." Tanya ignored her younger brother.

"Oh, ye are so right, Tanya." Olivia agreed.

"Yeah, our public needs us." Mo also agreed.

"It's too dangerous here!" Cherry warned.

Tanya took out a notepad and wrote on it, she then signed it with Mo and Olivia before handing it over and the three mouse girls then went to their dressing room. The cats were throwing treasures and trinkets for the showgirls.

"This can't be happening." Atticus said.

"'Thank you for your... A-du-lation... Tanya, Monique, and Olivia'..." Fievel sighed as he read the note aloud.

"I think that start of fame of their's is starting to get to them." Cherry said.

"How do you mean?" Fievel asked.

"The price of fame isn't cheap," Cherry explained. "You get a taste of fame and it gives you a jumping boost in the ego. Everybody loves you and wants to be you, but soon, you get sick of it and there's no way out unless you're really smart and clever."

"Yeah and where Tanya, Mo, and Olivia are experiencing it." Atticus said.

Cherry gave him a glance. "Thank you, Atticus, I don't think we could've figured that out on our own..."

"Sorry." Atticus smiled sheepishly.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now late and it felt like Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel were on their own about this whole mouse burger mess. There were two human kids outside a home, one was working on a scientific equation and the other one was flinging a sling-shot everywhere.

"Who are those two?" Atticus asked.

Cherry looked over and took a closer look. "It's Jules and Verne!" 

"Who?" Fievel asked.

"My cousins," Cherry said to him, then watched them. "They're not fellow mice, but... You think my family could help us?"

"Possibly." Atticus said.

Fievel was a little nervous about encountering humans since many of them did not like mice.

"Come on." Atticus said.

Fievel was still nervous, but followed after.

"Verne, will you stop making a nuisance of yourself?" the brown-haired boy scolded his brother. "I'm trying to memorize an equation from Mother's mathematical lecture!"

"Sorry." Verne scoffed.

"You never are..." Jules rolled his brown eyes back.

Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel then ended up on top of his book.

"RODENTS!" Jules screamed and dropped the book.

"Cool!" Verne smiled in excitement. "Where!?"

"Down here!" Atticus squeaked.

"The rodent is speaking to me in human language..." Jules muttered before fainting.

Verne grabbed the three mice and held them in his hand. "Cool, I wonder if Mom could cook 'em for dinner, and if not, I can train them to play pranks on Jules!"

"Verne Newton Brown, don't you dare think about it!" Cherry scolded.

"Weird, that female mouse sounds like Cherry." Verne said.

"It is!" Cherry yelped.

"Cherry, is that you?" Verne asked.

"No, it's your mama, of course it's me!" Cherry folded her arms.

"Cool!" Verne woke up his brother.

"Ugh... What happened?" Jules rubbed his head.

"Cherry's a mouse!" Verne showed his brother.

"Along with her best friend Atticus and my girlfriend, Mo!" Atticus squeaked.

Jules looked woozy and passed out again.

"Somehow I don't think that guy's gonna be much help." Fievel huffed.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Verne, where's Uncle Emmett?" Cherry asked.

"Dad's inside with Mom until supper's ready," Verne told her. "You might wanna stay back though, Mom hates mice."

"Good to know." Atticus said.

"Just keep them away..." Jules warned. "Who knows what Mother might say?"

"Supper time, boys!" a female Western accent called.

"Oh, boy!" Verne eagerly ran inside as he carried Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel in his hand.

"WHOA!" the three mice cried, Verne seemed to had forgotten that he had them.

"Hey! Have you forgotten? We're still in your hand!" Atticus squeaked.

"Oops, sorry, guys..." Verne looked down to the three mice.

"Would you mind putting us down then?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm..." Verne then put them down on the table and sat down.

Jules sat next to his brother and gave a polite smile. A curly black-haired woman hummed as she served up plates of food for her family.

"That must be their mama." Fievel smiled.

"Yeah, that's Aunt Clara." Cherry told him.

Clara came back with plates of food, but she saw the mice and shrieked, dropping the plates instantly. "MOUSE!"

"Aunt Clara, wait!" Cherry tried to stop her.

"Shoo, shoo!" Clara grabbed a broom.

"Quick, run!" Fievel exclaimed.

Clara shrieked and tried to strike the broom at them. Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel ran off, leaving the house.

"Whoa, that woman really doesn't like mice." Atticus said.

"Which reminds me, we should visit Tom, Jerry, and Robyn sometime soon." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah..." Atticus agreed.

"Now what?" Fievel sadly sighed.

"What's the matter, kids?" the old dog with a hat from earlier mumbled, though seemed to be talking in his sleep.

"Did you ever know something important, but nobody will believe ya?" Fievel asked softly. "Boy, I wish Wylie Burp was here."

"Ya do?" That seemed to wake up the old dog.

"Yeah, but we don't even know where he is." Atticus said.

"Well, then... H-H-He's right here..." the dog told them.

Fievel came over in excitement. "Where?"

"The old dog's right under your whiskers," the dog smiled sleepily as something golden glowed underneath his droopy ears. "Read the badge, kids."

Atticus did so and where he then went wide-eyed. "He's telling the truth!" he smiled.

"Wow!" Fievel was amazed.

"We need you, Sheriff," Cherry rushed to the old, gassy dog. "The cats are gonna turn us into mouse burgers. You gotta help us now!"

"Let this sleepin' dog lie, girly," Wylie told her as he looked like he was going to fall asleep again. "Doggone it, I'm dog tired. I'm tired of leadin' a dog's life and fighting like cats and dogs against cats and dogs, and young pups doggin' my trail trying to become top dog. I'm goin' to the dogs in a dog-eat-dog world, kids. I'm so far over the hill, I'm on the bottom of the other side."

"So basically, you won't help us." Atticus groaned.

"Actually, I think I might be able to help ya." Wylie said then as he snored.

"How?" Fievel asked. "We only got until sundown tomorrow!"

"Gotta find me a dog," Wylie snored. "I'll teach him the stuff. I'll make a hero out of him."

"Too bad Patch's not here..." Atticus sighed. "Cherry, do you think Einstein could help us?"

"Einie's not really a fighting dog," Cherry rubbed her arm. "He's good for company and help with science experiments, but I don't think he can really fight."

"We don't know anymore dogs..." Fievel pouted, then remembered something he heard before they came way out west. "But we do know a god!"

"Let's just hope he doesn't freak out." Atticus said.

"Oh, boy, I know where this is going..." Cherry mumbled, now knowing who they had in mind.

They had went back to the Indian camp as Tiger continued to stuff his face and they told him everything.

"Oh, no, I can't," Tiger declined to their offer. "You got the wrong cat. I am a god of eternal peace and cosmic love, my friend. But why argue? I'm here, you're here."

"Oh, come on, Tiger." Fievel said.

"Besides, we're going to Green River!" Atticus added in.

"You're going to Green River, I'm gonna stay right here," Tiger got comfortable again. "So, you know, give my regards to everybody."

"But what about Miss Kitty?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm?" Tiger looked back.

Fievel took off his hat and allowed Miss Kitty's perfume to waft into Tiger's face.

'And he'll agree in three... Two.... One.' Atticus thought to himself.

"My darling baby bubby-bunka-boo," Tiger purred once he thought of Miss Kitty's touch and sweet kisses, then fell to the ground in a begging position. "You've convinced me! What do I gotta do?"

"Ah, it ain't nuthin' much..." Fievel shrugged innocently. "You just gotta pretend to be a dog!"

"Yep, that's all you gotta do." Atticus said.

"A dog!?" Tiger jumped back.

"You got it." Cherry nodded.

"A dog..." Tiger was still surprised at that offer.

"Tiger, anyone can be a god, but it takes grit to be a dog!" Fievel encouraged his best friend.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Come on, let's get going." Cherry told the cat.


	9. Chapter 9

They then went to see Wylie Burp again and the sun was slowly coming up.

Wylie stood up once they came and after an introduction, he took a look at Tiger. "So you're the frivolous feline I've got to whip into shape? I've got my work cut out for me."

"I don't have to listen to this," Tiger scoffed in return. "I am a god!"

"Doesn't eat mice." Atticus said.

Tiger glanced at him for that.

"Fetch, dog." Wylie took out a stick and threw it, not going after it like a traditional dog would since he was the one who threw it.

"Moi?" Tiger smirked poshly.

Wylie glared at him, snarling aggressively to make him move.

"You better do it." Atticus said.

Tiger was frightened of Wylie's 'jaws of death' and walked casually over to collect the bone. Fievel laughed at Tiger's attempt, he found it very silly. Tiger picked up the bone, gave it a small sniff, and handed it over.

"No, no, all wrong." Wylie shook his head.

"Should I show Tiger how it's done, sir?" Atticus asked the dog.

Wylie gave Atticus a strange look since he was a mouse. "Um..."

"Trust me, Atticus knows a lot about dogs." Cherry agreed, knowing where this was going.

"Well... All right," Wylie allowed him to, he then took the bone from Tiger's paws and threw it. "Fetch!"

Atticus started to run off after the bone like dog so he could try to catch it with his mouth. Fievel, Cherry, Wylie, and Tiger watched as Atticus fetched the bone the correct way and bring it back to Wylie the correct way, which surprised Tiger, Wylie, and Fievel.

"Thank you..." Wylie gave a small smile to Atticus once he took the bone back. "Ya see how it's done, pussycat?"

"So what did I do wrong?" Tiger took the bone then. "You want me to hold it in my mouth and dribble all over it?" he then salivated over the bone, mocking how messy dogs could be. 

"You wanna act like a dog, you gotta think like a dog 'til you smell like a dog." Wylie coached.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"No self-respecting dog fetches anything, unless he's good and feels like it," Wylie continued, coming behind the cat. "You wanna intimidate someone, give 'em the la-a-zy eye."

"Aw, gee, I'm afraid to ask..." Tiger got nervous. "Okay, what's the la-a-zy eye?"

Wylie then turned him around and forced their eyes to meet so he could demonstrate. "The la-a-zy eye!"

"Whoa!" Tiger jumped back, a little scared and surprised from that.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

Tiger then gave the lazy eye a try for himself.

"That's interesting." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged, but the eye popping disgusted her slightly.

"Okay, now that is disturbing." Atticus said.

They moved on to a high height. Cherry remained calm since there was enough space to go around without dropping.

"Now, lemme see you walk." Wylie instructed. 

Tiger tried to walk, which was of course wrong.

"You're wiggling like a French poodle," Wylie stopped him. "Get down on all fours and get a snoot full of Mother Earth."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Yuck! That goes against my grain." Tiger shuddered.

"Come on, Tiger, do it for Miss Kitty." Atticus said.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Fievel sighed about Tiger's training.

"You have no idea." Atticus said.

"Mmm..." Cherry slowly shut her eyes. "Time for a training montage."

"Yep, seems like that time." Atticus said.

"Training montage?" Fievel asked.

"You'll see." Cherry and Atticus told him.

"Um, okay?" Fievel said, confused.

And so Wylie's training to Tiger began. They were now in an abandoned mine shaft and Wylie and Atticus started training Tiger on how to bark like a dog. And where it took a while for him to start barking like a dog. He even started to snarl and put it into better use. Wylie then shook paws with Fievel because of how well this was going for everybody now.

"This is going better than I thought." Atticus said.

They were then taken to a horse stable and Tiger was now doing warm-ups to exercise himself to take on the cats.

'Wow.' Atticus thought to himself.

The sit-ups did not go as well as the pull-ups, but they would improve. Tiger was now running across wooden buckets like tires in the Rocky movie series.

After that came lasso training.

"Too bad Applejack's not here, I'm sure she could give him some pointers." Cherry spoke up.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Tiger ended up losing control of the lasso and ended up tying himself up in a ropey mess. This made Fievel laugh however. Tiger was now beating up a cat dummy.

"This is going rather well." Fievel said.

Tiger even karate chopped the hat off and ran over with a pitchfork, stabbing the dummy and making it fly up with feathers.

"Oh, yes, quite." Cherry agreed.

Wylie and Fievel shook their heads. That was rather over the top.

Tiger was now using a slingshot with great ease and put it away in his new belt like a professional cowboy.

'I think he's almost ready.' Atticus thought to himself.

Wylie picked up a newspaper and threw it.

Tiger panted like an excited dog and chased after the paper. He caught it in his mouth and then scratched behind his ear with his right hind leg. Fievel still laughed at Tiger acting like a dog, first he's a cat that doesn't chase or eat mice and now he's a cat who acts more like a dog.

"He's almost there, he needs a new look though." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

Wylie gave a look to the new and improved Tiger. "You got a point there, little lady..." he then moved Tiger's muzzle, stretched out his ears and made them floppy and gave Tiger a collar that read 'Fido' on it. 

Fievel, Atticus, and Cherry climbed down in front of Tiger and they all gave a salute to Wylie. Wylie saluted them back and now they were ready to take on the cats and foil their mouse burger plan.

"Time to foil an evil cat's plan." Atticus said.

"Come." Wylie told the young mice.

They all trudged out through the sand like true cowboys to make it to the evil cats and stop them. Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel had to take more steps since Wylie and Tiger were much bigger than them and they needed to catch up.


	10. Chapter 10

Miss Kitty was sitting up high with Olivia, Mo, and Tanya while everyone else was crowding.

"Now, pay attention," Cat R. Waul called. "Cats and gentlemice, lend me your ears! It is my distinguished pleasure to invite all of you to share our dinner... Erm, I mean, share our triumph! Today we herald in a momentous new feast... ival. Feastival... Festival. To mark this brilliant and illustrious snack occasion, I will, with these golden scissors, hereby cut the red ribbon!"

The cats and mice applauded to this.

"Did he just say feast before saying festival?" Mo asked.

"This can't be a charity event." Olivia didn't notice that until Mo pointed it out.

Cat R. Waul lifted the red ribbon and was about to cut it with his scissors to release the giant mouse trap that would kill all of the mice down below.

"Oh, no, it's a trap!" Mo gasped.

The mice cheered, completely unaware and oblivious to what was going to happen to them.

"Oh, no, stop, STOP!" Olivia cried before falling onto the top of the deathly mousetrap.

"Olivia!" Tanya, Miss Kitty, and Mo cried.

The ribbon was nearly cut. Olivia saw the trap and curled up into a ball in fear. Tiger shot his slingshot which knocked the scissors out of Cat R. Waul's paws just in time.

"Whew." Mo sighed out of relief.

"Cat R. Waul, we've come to close you down." Wylie sharply called.

"Okay, chaps, it's become necessary to put these dogs through obedience school," Cat R. Waul told his men like a civilized gentleman. "Kill!"

The cowboy cats then growled and barged over to take down Wylie, Cherry, Atticus, and Tiger.

"Time to beat up some evil cats." Atticus said.

A cat was on a corner and about to fling his own slingshot down to the good guys.

"Oh, look out behind ya, kid!" Wylie warned.

Tiger then aimed for that cat and shot him down and made him land into a water barrel.

"Bulls-eye!" Atticus cheered.

A cat was now in the air and pouncing on top of Cherry. "Got one!"

"Don't touch me..." Cherry muttered before grabbing the cat by his throat and smacked him against a building wall before climbing to his tail and giving a vicious chomp on it.

The cat yelped and jumped in the air in pain and ran away.

"Remind me never to get you angry." Atticus said to his best friend.

"I'll try." Cherry said as she spit up some fur.

Tiger remembered his training as the cats fought back and he had greatly improved.

Fievel rushed up to Olivia and held her in his arms like a newlywed bride. "You okay, Olivia?"

Olivia's eyes sparkled into his. "U-Uh-huh..."

"Looks like Fievel has found--" Atticus was interrupted as a cat looked like it had eaten him.

"Atticus, look out!" Cherry called.

But then the cat then began to feel it's mouth beginning to open up.

"Hello." Atticus smirked.

"Um... Hello..." the cat smiled back, though nervously.

"And goodbye!" Atticus punched the cat and made it nearly fly up in the air.

This surprised all of the cats and mice.

"Oh, my hero." Mo swooned slightly.

Tiger shot the slingshot ammo against a frying pan and a cowbell which reflected off and hit two other cats.

"Ooh!" Miss Kitty felt the same way, not recognizing her ex-boyfriend. "Who's that dog down there with Wylie, Cherry, Atticus, and Fievel? He's got some stuff!"

"I think that's your ex-boyfriend." Mo said.

One cat took out a sextuple slingshot which made Tiger feel nervous all of the sudden. The rival cat knocked Tiger's slingshot out of his paw, he then shot it two more times just to show off how more powerful he was compared to his rivals. This made Tiger and Wylie suddenly nervous. The cats then moved in, knowing they were unarmed and decided to get even.

Tanya saw something and just realized who was with Tiger and Wylie. "That's Fievel, Cherry, and Atticus?"

"It's too tough, kid," Wylie advised. "Get out while you still can."

Tiger agreed to that. "Toodle-loo!"

"Wait! We still have our secret weapon." Atticus said while stopping Tiger from leaving.

"What's that?" Tiger asked.

"Tiger, give 'em the la-a-zy eye!" Fievel suggested.

Tiger remembered that, then took a deep breath with Wylie and they both gave the lazy eye to the enemy cats. And where that started to freak out the enemy cats. The cats backed up slowly before running for the hills. However, a gun was shot and made a gaping hole in Tiger's hat, which caught everybody's attention.

"Morons..." Cat R. Waul shook his head. "Trigger the mousetrap!"

"That is one big mousetrap." Atticus said once he saw the size of the trap.

"They're gonna squash the mice!" Miss Kitty gasped.

Mo and Tanya then rushed to help. Olivia saw them coming as she stood next to Fievel, Cherry, and Atticus. 

"NOW!" Cat R. Waul told the genius cat.

The cat grinned, about to cut the red ribbon. Mo, Tanya, and Olivia then stepped in and started to sing the Star Spangled Banner on top of the mousetrap to make Cat R. Waul call off the mousetrap plan since he was in love with their singing voices.

"What are they doing?" Fievel asked.

"STOP!" Cat R. Waul called to the genius cat. "You'll crush the divas!"

This made the mice realize they were on a mousetrap and they scattered off together.

"Freeze, you miserable vermin!" Cat R. Waul growled before trying to shoot at the mice as they ran off. 

"Father!" Olivia rushed to Hiram.

"Olivia!" Hiram rushed to his daughter.

The two shared a quick hug. It didn't last too long because they had to run to avoid Waul's bullets. Wylie hid behind a barrel and then pounded a loose floorboard to fling Fievel in the air and then knocked the gun out of Waul's control and the gun was now spinning with him on the trigger.

"Yeehaw!" Fievel cheered.

Cat R. Waul yelped and tried to run from the gun's shooting hole until he was stuck in front of the mousetrap. "Uh-Oh." the evil cat said with widened eyes.

"Now you freeze, Cat R. Waul!" Fievel taunted.

"Don't pull it, kid, or you've seen the last of Miss Kitty!" Chula called as he carried the female gray cat by his webs to hold her up from a rooftop.

"Oh, no, Miss Kitty!" Mo gasped.

"Get your hands off me!" Miss Kitty growled.

Tiger snarled, growling like a real dog since the lady in his life was in danger. He took a deep breath and started to aggressively bark like a guard dog on an attack.

"Go and rescue your lady, Tiger!" Atticus cheered.

Tiger suddenly become stronger due to his love for Miss Kitty and started to clobber the enemy cats. 

"Is this normal?" Olivia wondered.

"I've never seen this side of Tiger before." Fievel told her.

"This is what happens when someone holds the love of your life hostage and threatens to hurt her." Atticus said.

"Interesting..." Olivia smirked.

The cats were piling up in front of the gun while Fievel kept his paw on the trigger, but didn't press down just yet. One cat took out a knife and threw it to Tiger, who then caught it in his mouth and shot it right back. The cat caught it through his hat and was now flying back too and ended up on the other side of the cat pile.

"I never taught him that one." Wylie smiled proudly.

"He taught himself that." Atticus said.

Tiger took out more and more cats, remembering his training and help and even finished with a scratch behind his ears before fiercely glaring at the spider. "You harm one patch of fur on her and I'll tear you apart, one leg at a time!" he then threatened.

Chula shot a web at him. Tiger then grabbed the web and yanked it down, taking Chula down with it. Miss Kitty yelped and clung to the roof so she wouldn't have a nasty fall. Tiger spun Chula's web like a lasso and threw the spider in with the cat pile. Atticus and Cherry brought up two score cards both showing 10. The roof gave out and Miss Kitty shrieked as she fell. Tiger stepped in and carried her in his arms.

"Ooh..." Miss Kitty gave a charming smile to her hero.

"Let 'em rip, kid!" Wylie commanded.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Burp, sir!" Fievel saluted the cowboy dog before aiming the gun and shot at the red ribbon to trigger the mousetrap.

"Bye-Bye." Atticus smirked to the evil cats.

"I got plans when Aunt Sarah comes over..." Mo chuckled darkly.

The mousetrap then flung all of the cats in the air which made everybody suddenly look up. The cats then suddenly fell right back down and ended up in a US Mail Bag. Cat R. Waul popped his head out to plot revenge, but the train suddenly zoomed in and he was grabbed by a coddling woman who made him wear baby clothes and she was going to baby him forever and ever and ever.

"That'll be the last we've seen of him." Atticus said.

"For now anyway." Cherry put her hands on her hips.

"I think that's an appropriate punishment." Mo agreed.

The train and mail bag had broken the water barrel and released cool, refreshing water for everybody and blooming flowers popped out from the dry and hot ground. The mice happily cheered that they could now live in the Wild West the way they were meant to. Once all was well, Fievel came to his family.

"Well, looks like everything will be just fine from here on." Mo smiled.

"I think you need to do something first." Atticus pointed to her face.

Mo then realized she still had her make-up on and she came to Tanya and Olivia's sides as they were washing their make-up off and thought they were beautiful just the way they were.

"That's better." Atticus smiled.

"I'm not into make-up, but thanks." Mo smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, same here." Olivia agreed.

"Well, sometimes, make-up just blocks the true beauty." Atticus said.

Mo smiled bashfully to that. Tanya found her father's violin and gave it to him to play.

"Now it's time for music!" Papa announced before playing a square dance tune. "Let's celebrate!"

"Agreed." Atticus smiled.

Tanya took her brother's paws and started to dance with him. Yasha crawled over and reached up for Mo.

Mo smiled to the baby mouse and carried her in her arms. "Hey, Yasha!"

"She's going to miss you when we leave." Atticus whispered.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but I have to go back where I belong..." Mo said softly to the baby mouse. "I'll miss you a lot too, take very good care of yourself..."

Yasha frowned, she may had been an infant, but she could understand what Mo was saying to her. She gave Mo a hug and sniffled.

"I know," Mo soothed, gently petting the back of her head. "I know..."

"By the way, how are we getting back home?" Cherry asked.

Mo came to Mama and handed Baby Yasha over to her. 

"You guys can't leave." Fievel frowned, he was now wearing his own sheriff's badge that Wylie gave to him as a reward.

"We'll be back someday." Atticus assured him.

"Okay.." Fievel said softly.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo walked another way as the mice celebrated their victory against the cats once more.

"It'll be okay, Fievel." Olivia soothed the mouse boy.

They then saw Cherry, Atticus, and Mo suddenly disappear. Fievel looked over, he rubbed his eyes in confusion and saw that his new friends had suddenly and somehow vanished. 

"Just remember, Fievel," Wylie advised as they watched the sunset. "One man's sunset is another man's dawn. I don't know what's out there beyond those hills, but if you ride yonder, head up, eyes steady, heart open, I think one day you'll find that you're the hero you've been lookin' for."

This made Fievel smile when he heard his hero say that. The young mouse and old dog then watched the sunset together as Fievel turned his hat back to the way it was before.

Suddenly, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo woke up on Cherry's living room couch as the movie credits rolled.

"Are we all human again?" Mo asked.

Atticus looked to see his hands. "Looks like it..." 

"We are human again, finally human again~..." Cherry lazily sang.

"Why the random singing?" Mo asked.

"Why not?" Cherry retorted before she went to take the movie out of the DVD Player.

"Good point." Atticus said.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Mo mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Just watching a movie and getting sucked in? My life sure has changed since I met you guys."

"Well, get used to it because a lot more will happen." Atticus said.

"Oh, boy, wonder what the next adventure will be?" Mo wondered.

"Who can say, really?" Cherry rhetorically asked before turning off the TV so they could all get some sleep.

The End


End file.
